This invention relates generally to hobby kits for the construction of a wide variety of decorative and useful three-dimensional objects from a select few basic foldable and bendable closed planar elements and from a variety of foldable and bendable closed planar components having outlines and interior scoring such as might be achieved by partially superimposing two or more of the basic elements. It is an important feature of the invention that all of the edges and surfaces of each of the aforementioned three-dimensional objects (monohedrons, polyhedrons and clusters thereof) are curvilinear.
The three-dimensional curvilinear structures of this invention are useful as room decorations, Christmas tree ornaments, lamp and chandelier shades, toys and many other functional objects.
Another object of the invention is to provide a planar object on which may be imprinted a greeting or other writing and which may be assembled into a Christmas tree ornament, a point-of-sale advertising display or a similar device.